


To Hold

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [20]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Angst, Book 02: Words of Radiance, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: The first time Renarin has fits, he had Mother.Now he may not have Mother, but he still has Kaladin.
Relationships: Kaladin & Renarin Kholin
Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527470
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OctolingO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/gifts), [EndlessGloaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGloaming/gifts).



> For the lovely OctolingO and EndlessGloaming who suggested this!!! Thanks, guys, for your amazing support!!

Kaladin was just listening to Renarin talk about a fabrial when it happened. 

Renarin was pale, and that's when the bells went off in Kaladin's head.

"Renarin?" Kaladin called out, alarmed. 

Renarin however, took no notice and stared at the fabrial, unblinkingly. 

Kaladin grit his jaw, stepping back. 

He hated Renarin's fits, because the only thing one could do during fits as those was step back and let the fit run its course; and storms, did Kaladin feel useless when that happened.

 _What did Renarin do to deserve this?_ Kaladin wondered, swallowing as Renarin went rigid for a few seconds, before the fit truly ran its course. 

It was unnerving to watch but Kaladin did so, because if Renarin could be braver than most soldiers, then what would it cost Kaladin to truly look at his little brother's pain? To watch him hurt?

It cost him shards of his soul, but that was okay. Because Renarin bore with _that_.

Renarin then inhaled, before collapsing on to a couch, and took out his box. 

Kaladin closed his eyes before sitting next to Renarin.

"Renarin?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine. I always am." Renarin said, looking rather dazed even as he tried to smile at Kaladin and what could Kaladin say to that?

 _No, you're not._ That was just a storming insult to someone as courageous as Renarin at this point, because Renarin was strong. There was no denying it and whoever didn't see it? They could _rot in Damnation._

Kaladin just wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders, willing the action to say what he could not.

_You're the strongest person I've ever met, little brother._

_I love you._

"I know." Kaladin whispered, and Renarin's head falls on his chest, and he goes to sleep just like that. 

Kaladin ruffled his hair, positioning Renarin better so that the younger could sleep on his lap. 

* * *

When Navani entered Kaladin's rooms later, she widened her eyes at the sight that befell her.

Kaladin was sprawled across his couch, one arm protectively over Renarin while the latter slept peacefully on Kaladin's chest. 

Navani only smiled before closing the door softly. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> since this series hit 20, TWENTY OH LORD, people are free to request scenes for the next five parts! Please, feel free! ^^ this wouldn't have gone so far without the support honestly! 
> 
> (Medical inaccuracies. I looked up on Google as much as I could, and this was the best I could do to depict an epileptic person without it being too severe for heavy angst, so bear with me but i would like a proper well, explanation especially because the reason i never wrote Renarin having fits is because i don't want any inaccuracies)


End file.
